Beggin' On Your Knees
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: Patricia is tired of Jerome being a player as she watches him collect girls and drop them like flies as soon as he sees another one. Worst of all, SHE was one of them, and now Mara is. What will happen? Song-fic.
1. Beggin' On Your Knees

**Hey, This is my first song-fic and I hope you like it. This is Patricia's POV, using the song, "Beggin' On Your Knees" by Victoria Justice. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

_You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>Told me you want me  
>I had it all<br>But let you fool me  
>Fool me completely<br>I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>Cause the way you played me  
>Exposed your true intention<em>

I watched in anger as I saw Jerome kiss Mara and look at her tenderly. I remember when he used to do that to me, before he broke my heart. It was so bitter.

_Chorus:_

_One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
><em>One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede<em>  
><em>You mess with me<em>  
><em>And mess with her<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em>One day you'll be begging on your knees for me<em>

He just messed with me. One day he told me he loved me, next he broke up with me in a text. Now I see him snogging Mara, just hours later. I know Mara didn't mean it; I didn't either when I stole him from another girl at school, Caitlyn. She knows how I feel, now. I even understand why she ignores me. Things with me and Mara; because of Jerome they will never be the same.

_So watch your back  
>Cause you don't know where or when I could get you<em>

I glare at him every day. And every day I think, 'Jerome, you better watch your back. All the girls you messed with could end up hurting you. Badly.' I wish so badly I could hit him. One day I did, in the shin. Right after he texted me, I marched right over to his room and when he opened the door, I left a solid kick.

_I set the trap and when I am done  
>You will know what I have been through<br>Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now  
>I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out<em>

I wish I could sing him a song about how messed up he is. I guess I'll have to wait, though. He's busy playing player with Mara, soon another girl. In fact, I see him looking at one right now….

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me  
>And mess with her<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>One day you'll be begging on your knees for me<em>

That's it. He just left Mara to sit on a bench a while away and pulled out his phone. He started typing the keys, and I saw Mara glance at her phone. She flipped it open and looked at the message, and her face turned sad. She started to sob, and she glanced at Jerome who was already walking toward the other girl. Sarah I think was her name.

_I know I'm being bitter  
>But I'm gonna drive you under<br>Cause you just don't, don't  
>Don't deserve a happy ever after<br>Cause of what you did to me  
>After you told me<br>You never felt that way  
>And it's only just a game<em>

Mara was full out crying now, burying her face in her hands. Suddenly, she looked up and her face turned sour. She marched right over to Jerome, and pushed him away from Sarah, who he was apparently kissing. She then turned to Sarah and whispered something in her ear, and Sarah nodded gravely and walked away, glaring at Jerome. Mara then turned to Jerome and kicked him where it counts. She whispered something in his ear as he lay on the ground groaning in pain.

_You had it all_

Mara smiled triumphantly and walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Patricia. I never should have dated him," she apologized. I smiled. "It's okay," I gave her a hug. "What did you tell the girl?" "What Jerome did to me and countless others," she replied. "And him? What did you say to him?" She glanced sideways, then whispered to me, "You had it all." I looked at her and laughed. "Nice," I replied. I looped her arm with mine and we began down the street, passing Jerome.

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me  
>And mess with her<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>One day you'll begging on your knees for me<em>

I paused and bent down, repeating to him what Mara said. "You had it all, Jerome, you had it all," and with that I stood up again and Mara and I went on our way, leaving that wreck behind.


	2. Say Hey

**Since some asked for more chapters, and I already wrote this, I decided I would continue this. You will also noticed I changed the genre from Hurt/Comfort Angst to Romance/Hurt/Comfort. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

_say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I be back around the way<br>Seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl  
>I love you, I love you, I love you<em>

I had just come back from summer break. Lugging mu luggage behind me, I threw open the door to Anubis house. It felt good to be home. In my _real _home.

_I've been a lot of places all around the way  
>I've seen a lot of joy, and I've seen a lot of pain<br>But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
>I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl<em>

As soon as I opened to door, Someone threw themselves at me. Stumbling back, I looked down so I could get a better look. It was Nina. My sweet, sweet Nina.

_Junkies on the corner, always calling my name  
>And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games<br>When I saw you getting down, girl, I hoped it was you  
>And when I looked into your eyes, I knew it was true<em>

"Nina!" I yelled, hugging her tightly. "Hi," I said softer, pulling away and looking into her eyes. "I missed you." "I missed you too, Fabian," she murmured, putting her head on my chest and breathing deeply.

_I say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I be back around the way<br>Seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you, (baby girl)  
>I love you, I love you, I love you<em>

"So how was your summer?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. "Good," she replied, her head still on my chest. "It could've been better." "How?" she took her head away and smiled at me. "You could've been there."

_Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man  
>But I know when the stars are aligned you can<br>Bump into a person in the middle of the road  
>Look into their eyes, and you suddenly know<em>

"I wish I was," I whispered, pecking her head. "I wish I was." "Fabian," Nina said nervously, stepping away from me and avoiding my eyes. "Yes?" I asked, a little hopeful. "I-I have to as you something," she twiddled her thumbs. "Yes, Nina?" I said calmly.

_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
>Dancing in the night in the middle of June<br>My momma told me don't lose you  
>'Cause the best luck I had was you<em>

I saw her get nervous and decided to help her out. I didn't want to lose her, and neither did my family. I talk about her so much, you would think we're married. I think I'm in love. No, I don't think it, I know it.

_say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I be back around the way<br>It seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you, (baby girl)  
>I love you, I love you, I love you<em>

"Hey, Nina, would you like to dance?" I asked, holding my hand out. She smiled with relif. "Of course," placing my hands on her hips gently, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

_And I say, rocking in the dance, hall moving with you  
>I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you<br>Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
>I say, hey, trippa, trippa, got to shoot<em>

"So who else is here?" I asked as we began moving in synch. She shrugged. "I dunno. Amber, as far as I know. I just got here when you came. That's why I was standing in the hall." "You weren't waiting for me?" I raised my eyebrow, teasing her. She blushed. "Maybe."

_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
>I say, hey momma, hey momma close to you<br>Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
>I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma<br>Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_

"So, Fabian," Nina began after a moment of silence as we swayed. "Can I ask you something?" "Mmm?" I replied, my eyes focused on her. She started to blush. "Do you-do you like me?" "Of course. You're my friend." I saw her wince. "That's not what I meant." She said.

_My momma told me don't lose you  
>'Cause the best luck I had was you<br>And I know one thing that I love you_

"What did you mean then?" "I mean-I mean more than that. I mean like like." She glanced away then looked back. "Do you? I know I do." She blushed.

_I say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I'll be back around the way<br>It seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<em>

I took her hand. "Nina…" I began. "I don't like you."

_I say, hey, I be gone today  
>But I'll be back around the way<br>It seems like everywhere I go  
>The more I see, the less I know<br>But I know one thing that I love you, (baby girl)  
>I love you, I love you, I love you<em>

I saw her face turn sad and she paused, stopping, looking away. "Oh," she said, disappointed, and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Then let me just-" "Nina wait!" I took her cheek in my hand and turned her face to me, though she wouldn't meet my gaze. "Nina, I don't like you. I love you."

_I love you, I love you, I love you  
>I love you, I love you, I love you<br>I love you, I love you, I love you_

Her eyes turned to meet mine. "Really?" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. "Really," I replied, and crashed my lips against hers. It felt magical. It felt wonderful! And best of all; she kissed back.

_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
>I say, hey papa, hey papa, hey momma, hey momma<br>Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
>Come on, hey papa, hey papa, come to shoot<br>(Hey mama, hey mama)_


End file.
